Return to the Nusery
by Hopelessromantic721
Summary: Based off "The Nursery Revisited", a sequel of how Wendy delts with life after the death of her husband. But when she loses all hope, a figure returns to give her new hope again.  Peter/Wendy


First off, this story is based off Amber-Goddess's story, "The Nursery Revisited" of Wendy and Peter after "Return to Neverland" the movie. Its my favorite fanfic and I felt I needed to make a sequel to it! I strongly suggest you all read her story first (come on, use search people, its worth it) for this to make more sense!

I feel too, that Peter and Wendy are meant to be together. I don't care about age, place, or separation that comes to them, its bound to be and they really do need each other. I feel even Tink from the movie felt this way, accepting her like that. Wendy is suppose to be the first girl to the island, and be remembered as such!

Well enough of my ramblings, on with the story! Enjoy!

* * *

War was a cruel thing to live through. No family should ever live through a tragic time and suffer its miseries. But such wishes cannot always be granted, even with pixie dust. Wendy Darling has felt this pain of war gratefully. More than any other woman, wife, or mother should.

For the time being, Wendy seemed to be handling the loss of her husband well. Slowly over time, children were returning to London, and things were beginning to look as they have before.

Jane had started going to school again, starting the 4th grade, only due to her age. Of course Wendy wasn't worried for her missed years in education; she was a smart girl and would learn quickly. Danny was going on to kindergarten and the boy had never been happier, due to Wendy's stories of painting, learning, and playing with other children like him. It was a wonderful start for them.

As for herself, Wendy was thankfully getting rations from the Government. There were many other wives without their fathers, and with the help of the American troops, they were well on their way for recovery.

But that did nothing to ease Wendy's pain. The loss of her beloved William felt like a gaping hole in her chest that could never be filled up again. It was more painful than any wound would have hurt. Her children felt the same pain, but she was sure that they could never truly understand the anguish of losing your true love; one who has stood by you for many years and gave you compassion.

However Wendy grew accustomed to these horrid feelings. The woman prepared herself before the war that should she loose her husband, she would stay strong for the sake of her children.

But even titans have their slipups every now and then.

As soon as the children were off to sleep, Wendy would curl up in her bed, trying not to let the tears fall from her eyes. Greeting puffy red eyes would do no good for the children to see them off to school.

For nearly two weeks, Wendy felt to be walking in a distorted dream. Every morning she would prepare her children for school, laughing and sometimes hurrying them along before staying at her home alone. This was when she would busy herself by cleaning or going out to get groceries. During the time, people would need to wait in line for hours to get any sort of food, and even then, it sometimes wasn't enough. But it was the best they could do, and Wendy stayed strong by greeting her children with her biggest smile, playing with them until dinner and helping them with their homework before sending them off to bed.

But when all was said and done and she had no tasks to busy herself with, she was alone with her thoughts she could never escape from. Thoughts of what was to become her family. Sure things seem to be fine for the time being, but she could not help but worry. During holidays would be painful for them, especially Danny, who had few Christmas's with her husband; and poor Jane, to have the fond memory of her father there to place the Christmas star on the tree and never to see him again. Then there would be times when they are growing up, times when they would need a father figure to help them along. Wendy can't seem to see herself remarrying in the near future.

In the end, Wendy would fall into a restless sleep, having horrid dreams of having her husband there, alive and well, and then disappearing by the time she woke up. Sometimes she would wake up crying, and it would take some make-up to hide the circles gathering under her eyes that would grow darker as the days went by.

One night Wendy found herself wandering over to the nursery window. For no apparent reason at all, she sat at the window seat, staring up at the clear blue sky. It helped calm her down. Within the stars she found the silence comforting. Being a mere speck in the grand scale of the universe made her needs and wounds meek to the big picture.

That same night she felt her eyes getting heavy and she rested her head on her folded hands. For once, her mind was at peace.

And it was the next morning did she wake up to the feeling of being warm. Wendy looked around and saw there was a blanket wrapped around her form. She never remembered bringing one with her. And the children were still asleep, so they couldn't have done the deed themselves. The whole day she pondered how such an act happened, until she came to the conclusion around dinner time. Her guardian angel must have visited.

That night Wendy decided to go to the window again and this time she skipped star gazing and rested her body on the window seat, leaving the glass panes wide open to let in the chilly night air. There she pretended to be fast asleep and kept her ears wide open.

It was near midnight she was sure, that she heard the soft blow of a sudden wind and felt the presence of a second body enter the room. She kept her form as it was, letting her breath come out in slow steady breathes while her eyes barely fluttered from the touch of a warm hand on her cheek. Wendy knew who it was, and for the moment she stayed quiet to await the boy's next move of action.

To her surprise, she felt the same blanket draped over her form, hearing the gentle sigh of him. It was as though he was sighing for her own sake, sighing at her depressed, sorry state of sleeping on the window seat like a child coming to their mother's bed from nightmares.

The boy did not leave after that. In fact, he floated up to her side and laid his head near her stomach. She was sure he was watching her sleep, and it took all in Wendy not to stir from the feeling of his eyes on her. It was much different than the times he would once stare at her when she worked with her children's clothes. Before, he would stare at her out of the sake of boredom. Now it felt like a guardian was keeping watch over her; protecting her.

The night wore on and Wendy continued to pretend to be asleep. She stayed this way to see how long the boy would stay with her. At the distant chime of Big Ben's clock striking 4 in the morning, Peter finally moved.

In an alarm, Wendy made the mistake of gasping slightly as he floated from her side. The boy stopped to stare at her, and she knew her façade was over.

"Wendy?" he whispered, barely audible, as though he didn't want her to hear unless she really was awake. Seeing as she really wasn't she had no choice but to let her eyes flutter open. There he was, in all his glory; clad in green with a red feather stuck in his hat. He held an expression that showed he was both shocked and scared to see her awake.

"Hullo Peter." She said quietly with a small smile.

The boy gulped, looking more like a cornered animal than Hook against the crocodile. "W-Were you awake the whole time?" he asked.

Wendy bit her lip and then asked, "How did you know?"

At this Peter looked away, unconsciously reaching to grab his hat to twist in his hands. Wendy doubted he even noticed doing the action at all. "I…felt you looked different from your normal sleeping."

Wendy blinked. The words left her mouth before she could stop them. "You know how I look when I'm asleep?"

Peter's face turned pink and he shyly nodded. The woman held her tongue for a moment, thinking over the matters very carefully. And while she was gathering her courage to ask, Peter beat her to it before she could ask.

"I…come here at night to watch over you." He said quickly. The hat in his hands looked nothing like it had been before and Wendy feared he would rip it in two any second.

It was some time before Wendy spoke again, keeping her soft gaze on the boy as he fidgeted in the air. "Why?"

The question was so simple, so easy to pronounce, yet Wendy felt her throat tighten up slightly. She feared what she might hear. She feared what would happen after wards. Would he deny it and fly off into the skies and never return? Somehow, the thought made her heart relive the agony of losing her William again.

Peter Pan looked to be thinking really hard over the matter, realizing he had been holding his hat and dropped it before quickly picking it up again to place it on his head in flustered actions. Wendy almost smiled at this, feeling somehow flattered to have him act this way around her. If she were a little girl again, she would have been overjoyed.

Finally, Peter looked straight at Wendy, flying to her side and kneeling before her. "I'm scared you would go away if I stayed away for too long." He said quietly.

Wendy blinked, opening her mouth to say when he gently took her hands into his. The gesture silenced her speechless. She didn't expect to be held so tenderly ever again with her husband gone. Her blue eyes stared into Peter's, which held a determine flare within them.

"I was coming here every night to make sure you were there. I'm scared that I might come in and there was no Wendy on her bed. I wanted to make sure you were ok."

Wendy breathed out slightly, mesmerized by his gaze. "You've been watching over me?"

Peter wordlessly nodded.

Then Wendy closed her eyes, feeling the weight of the past two weeks lift slightly off her shoulders. Sighing, she bowed her head, a ghost of a smile on her ruby lips. She really hadn't been alone. Not at all.

"I'm sorry Wendy." Peter said suddenly, startling her. He must have taken her sigh the wrong way and was back to being flustered. "I-I only wanted to keep you safe! Honest!"

Wendy chuckled, and it was the first real laugh she felt in a long time. She placed a hand on his cheek, silencing him. "I know Peter. I know." Was all she said before leaning over to gently kiss him on the forehead.

The boy's face flared up instantly and he hunched his shoulders, as though trying to shrink himself to hide his flaming red face. She then brought him up to her arms for a tight hug, putting all her joy and relief into it to show how glad she was for his concern. "Thank you Peter."

Peter brought his arms up around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder, murmuring against the soft fabric of her robe. "I told you I would stay if you asked me." He whispered.

Wendy only tightened her hold around him and nodded, trying to memorize the fragrance of pine wood coming off his clothes. "I know…"

"Would you like me to?" he asked, sounding almost timid to ask. Perhaps he felt fear of rejection or perhaps he merely was too shy to ask. Whether it is the former or latter, it made Wendy smile; hearing someone worry over her brought comfort for her war torn heart.

So she said nothing and only held him tighter, letting the boy sit on her lap as the sun outside raised for a new day. A beautiful and glorious day.


End file.
